mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Укрощение дракона
Русская стенограмма = :Флаттершай: Ах, тьфу. Не так быстро, кролик Энджел. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы у тебя разболелся животик? Ах. Хм, мне кажется, тебе нужно съесть ещё чуть-чуть. Играть ещё рано. Я знаю, ты хочешь побегать, но съешь ещё три кусочка. Два кусочка? Один кусочек? Ну пожалуйста. Ох. Ой. :Флаттершай: Ох, что это? Ты в порядке? :Флаттершай: Ты кашляешь, потому что в горлышке застряла морковка? :Флаттершай: Может тебе нужно попить? :Флаттершай: Ах, всё это из-за этого огромного облака из страшного чёрного дыма. Будем считать, что ты сказал "да". :Флаттершай: Помогите, помогите! Пожалуйста. Помогите. Там огромное облако дыма. Оно направляется сюда и... :Радуга Дэш: Не будь такой трусишкой. Это всего лишь я - будущая рекордсменка Эквестрии. Триста сорок шесть, триста сорок семь... :Пинки Пай: Это нужно отпраздновать! :Флаттершай: Ох, нет. Пинки Пай, ещё не время праздновать. Сейчас время беспокоиться. :Пинки Пай: У-у-у! Мне понадобятся воздушные шары, по одному для каждого жителя Понивилля. :Флаттершай: Там... там... дым. Там где дым, есть пожар и... :Пинки Пай: Посмотрим здесь. Один, два, три, четыре :Радуга Дэш: Четыреста пятьдесят четыре... :Пинки Пай: Пять, шесть... :Радуга Дэш: Четыреста пятьдесят шесть... Нет, стой. :Пинки Пай: Семь. :Радуга Дэш: Ох. Пинки Пай, теперь мне нужно начинать сначала. :Флаттершай: Нам всем придётся начать сначала. В новой деревне. Потому что мы будем... :Пинки Пай: Эй, Радуга, подожди! :Флаттершай: Ох, пожалуйста, это экстренный случай. Все пони должны... :Сумеречная Искорка: Послушайте меня! По всей Эквестрии распространяется дым. :пони: А что? Пожар? :Флаттершай: Это я пыталась сказать :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйтесь, я только что получила письмо от принцессы Селестии. Она сообщает, что дым идёт не от пожара. :Флаттершай: Ах, это радует. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это всё из-за дракона! :пони: Ах! :Флаттершай: Д-д-дракона?! :Эпплджек: Ради всего святого, объясните мне, что дракон делает в Эквестрии? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спит. :Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Флаттершай и Пинки Пай: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Как сказала принцесса Селестия, он решил вздремнуть. Дракон храпит и из-за этого весь этот дым. :Пинки Пай: Ему нужно обратиться к врачу. Это нездоровый сон. :Рарити: По крайней мере, из-за его храпа нет огня. Как думаете, что будем с ним делать? :Радуга Дэш: Сейчас я скажу, что мы будем делать. Мы разбудим его, вот так! И так! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы должны постараться убедить его поспать где-нибудь в другом месте. Принцесса Селестия поручила это нам и мы должны сделать всё возможное, если не справимся, Эквестрия покроется дымом на сто лет. :Флаттершай: Ах. :Рарити: Поговорим с нашей Спящей Красавицей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Послушайте меня, я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне собрать всё необходимое. Встречаемся здесь через час. :Радуга Дэш: Что же, девочки, вы всё слышали. Судьба Эквестрии в наших копытах и мы обязаны справиться! :Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Рарити: Конечно! Естественно! У нас получится! Обязательно! :Флаттершай: М-м-м, на самом деле... :Радуга Дэш: А-ар! :Эпплджек: Ох. И-я! :Пинки Пай: Ха-ха-ха, то есть, Р-р-р! :Рарити: Фу! Так намного лучше, вперёд! :Флаттершай: Ох! :пони: Вперёд! :Флаттершай: А, может, нет?.. Ах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, девочки, послушайте меня. Я разработала самый короткий маршрут. Если мы хотим добраться до горы до наступления ночи, нам нужно поспешить. :Флаттершай: Д-д-до горы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Дракон спит в той пещере на вершине горы. :Эпплджек: Похоже, там очень холодно. :Радуга Дэш: Это точно. Чем выше в гору, тем холоднее. :Рарити: Хорошо, что я взяла шарф. :Пинки Пай: У-у-у, очень красиво. :Радуга Дэш: Хе-хе. О, да! Тебе в нём будет тепло и хорошо. :Флаттершай: Эм, простите меня, Искорка, я знаю, ты занята... :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ха, нам надо идти сюда. :Флаттершай: Ну, а меня нужна всего минутка. :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ха, нам нужно это обойти... :Флаттершай: Так, я просто подумала, что м-м-м, может быть я могу остаться здесь, в Понивилле? :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ха. :Флаттершай: О, хорошо, я останусь здесь и... :Сумеречная Искорка: Стой! Ты должна пойти, ты умеешь обращаться с дикими животными. :Флаттершай: Не думаю, что я могу. :Сумеречная Искорка: И не беспокойся о своих друзья в Понивилле, Спайк обо всём позаботится. :Спайк: Можешь рассчитывать на меня. Ой! Эй, эй! Стойте! :Флаттершай: Мне кажется, для меня это сложная задача, может... но... но... Ох! :Радуга Дэш: Ты уверена, что хочешь взять с собой Флаттершай? Эта пони боится даже собственной тени. Она ведь будет нас тормозить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, она просто немного нервничает, как только мы пойдём, она успокоится. :Флаттершай: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, девочки, вперёд! :Флаттершай: Ах! :Флаттершай: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Ох, что это было? :Сумеречная Искорка: Такой звук издаёт дракон, когда храпит. :Флаттершай: Там так... высоко. :Радуга Дэш: Не видите? Это - гора. Я взлечу и посмотрю, что там происходит. :Эпплджек: Ну-ка, стоп! Думаю, нам стоит пойти туда всем вместе. Мы должны беречь друг друга. :Радуга Дэш: Эй. Ну, ладно. :Рарити: Я слышала, что драконы любят строить свои гнёзда из драгоценных камней. У-у, если я всё сделаю правильно, я смогу убедить его поделиться блестящими камушками. :Пинки Пай: Добро пожаловать в мою пещеру, Рарити! Хочешь бриллиа-а-ант?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Девочки, мы пришли сюда не для веселья. Флаттершай, ты эксперт по диким животным. Как ты думаешь, как выглядит дракон? Флаттершай? :Радуга Дэш: Эй! Чего ты ждёшь? Приглашения? :Пинки Пай: А! У меня в сумке есть приглашение! :Флаттершай: Это так... так... страшно. :Радуга Дэш: Но это же скала. Ты могла бы, ну, к примеру... взлететь туда! :Пинки Пай: Давай Флаттершай, ты сможешь. Расправь свои крылья! :Флаттершай: Ох, ладно. Ох. Ох. :Радуга Дэш: Ой. :Сумеречная Искорка: У нас нет на это времени. Что ты делаешь? :Эпплджек: Мне это понадобится, если я захочу провести её другим путём. :Радуга Дэш: Ох, другим путём? Это займёт целую вечность. :Эпплджек: Не волнуйся, Искорка, мы одной ногой здесь, другой - там. :Пинки Пай: Фу-ху! Я опять победила! :Рарити: Ах, тридцать пять игр подряд... Лучшая из семидесяти одного? :Эпплджек: Ух, ух. Мы... справились. Ох. :Радуга Дэш: Я же сказала, что это займёт целую вечность. :Флаттершай: Ох. :Сумеречная Искорка: Твоя очередь, Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: Но здесь очень... широко... :Сумеречная Искорка: Давай, Флаттершай, мы должны были быть уже далеко отсюда. :Эпплджек: Да ты просто перепрыгни. :Флаттершай: Я... :Флаттершай: Ох... Я не знаю. :Пинки Пай: Здесь нечего бояться, смотри: прыг-скок-прыг, видишь? :Флаттершай: Ладно, я готова. Прыг... :Эпплджек: Молодец. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почти. :Рарити: У тебя получилось. :Флаттершай: ...скок... :Сумеречная Искорка: Только не смотри вниз. :Флаттершай: И-и-и... А... :Радуга Дэш: Ой. :Флаттершай: По-моему, я забыла прыгнуть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пойдёмте дальше. Судя по карте, мы входим в зону "avalanche". Малейший звук может вызвать камнепад. :Флаттершай: A... ava... :Сумеречная Искорка: Чш-ш-ш! :Флаттершай: Avalanche! :пони Ох. Avalanche! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет! :Эпплджек: Все целы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я - да, благодаря тебе. :Рарити: Ах. :Пинки Пай: П-р-р-р! Давайте ещё раз! :Рарити: Ах. Вот поэтому у леди всегда должны быть дополнительные аксессуары. Ой-ой, надеюсь, я не забыла что-нибудь на гриву. :Радуга Дэш: По-моему, у нас более серьёзные проблемы, чем выбор аксессуаров к подковам. :Флаттершай: Ох. Простите. :Эпплджек: Ох, пора в путь, красавица. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, нам нужно... Ой... Идти наверх. :Рарити: Прошу прощения. :Радуга Дэш: Ты не виновата. :Радуга Дэш: Ты всё ещё думаешь, что позвать Флаттершай, была хорошая идея? :Сумеречная Искорка: Сейчас выясним. Мы на месте. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, работай крыльями, чтобы разогнать дым. :Радуга Дэш: М-хм. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити и Пинки Пай, вы будете отвлекать дракона, если ему не понравится наше присутствие. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, готовь свои яблоки на случай, если он будет атаковать. Но до этого не дойдёт, потому что Флаттершай сделает всё необходимое, чтобы разбудить его. И мы попытаемся объяснить ему, почему он не должен спать здесь. Ну что, все готовы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично, начинаем. Какой лучший способ разбудить дракона и не расстроить его? Флаттершай? Да ладно, пойдём. Пойдём! Мы должны сделать это. Сейчас же! Каждая. Секунда. Пока этот дракон. Спит. Ещё один. Акр. Эквестрии покрытой дымом. :Пинки Пай: Ай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой. :Флаттершай: Я... я... я не могу войти в пещеру. :Радуга Дэш: Здорово, она ещё и пещер боится. :Флаттершай: Я не боюсь пещер. Я боюсь... дело в том, что я... :Эпплджек: Что такое, детка? :Флаттершай: Я боюсь... я боюсь не только... :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Флаттершай: Я боюсь драконов! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... Флаттершай, у тебя редкий талант: ты ладишь с любыми животными. :Флаттершай: Да, потому что они - не драконы. :Радуга Дэш: Ну что ты, мы видели, как легко ты усмирила ужасного Мантикора. :Флаттершай: Да, но он, ведь, не дракон. :Пинки Пай: Спайк - дракон и ты его не боишься. :Флаттершай: Да, но он не огромный, жуткий, пугающий, зубастый, колючий, рогатый, дышащий огнём и способный за раз проглотить пони: он не взрослый дракон. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но если ты так сильно боишься драконов, почему ты не сказала этого, прежде, чем мы сюда пришли? :Флаттершай: Я боялась сказать. :Радуга Дэш: Ох. :Эпплджек: Мы все боимся этого дракона. :Радуга Дэш: Я не боюсь! :Эпплджек: Почти все из нас боятся этого дракона, но мы должны это сделать. Иди вместе с Искоркой в пещеру и покажи на что ты способна. :Флаттершай: Я... Я... Я просто не могу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, Флаттершай... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я иду внутрь. он просто не понимает, какой вред наносит нам всем. Так? :пони: Точно! Конечно! Естественно! Как скажешь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мистер Дракон? Ой! Простите меня. Мистер Дракон? Ох, хорошо! Вы проснулись. Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Искорка. Ох. Искорка... Я и мои друзья живём в Эквестрии, если быть точной, в Понивилле. Мы пришли, чтобы попросить вас поспать в другом месте: дело в том, что вы сильно храпите и при каждом храпе выделяется огромное количество дыма. Ох. Эквестрия не выдержит сотни лет в дыму, темноте и тумане, вы ведь понимаете, правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Может быть, вы поспите в другом месте? Ой. :Радуга Дэш: Слишком долго уговариваешь его. :Эпплджек: И что теперь? :Рарити: В этой ситуации необходимо использовать своё очарование. Позвольте мне, девочки. Простите за беспокойство, но я просто не могу пройти мимо, не сказав, насколько очарователен ваш гребень. Ах, непростительно прятать такую красоту в глубокой пещере на протяжении сотен лет. Лично я считаю, что вы не должны здесь лежать. Вы должны всем показывать свою прекрасную чешую, а я с удовольствием рассмотрела бы все эти драгоценности, пока вы летаете. А-а-а! :Рарити: Я была так близка к этому алмазу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты хочешь сказать, к нашей цели? :Рарити: О, ну да, конечно. :Эпплджек: Что здесь происходит? :Рарити: Дорогая, ты выглядишь смешно. :Пинки Пай: Точно. Нужно его рассмешить, для того, чтобы он рассердился. Привет! Похоже, он не любит смеяться, ну и зря. :Радуга Дэш: Ну, всё! Хватит! Мы пытались его убедить, очаровать... И Пинки Пай старалась... Хватит уже попусту терять время! Моя очередь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, но... :Радуга Дэш: Вставай, ну! :Дракон: М-м-м, Апчхи! :Радуга Дэш: Ох, простите. А-а-а! :Флаттершай: Что вы себе позволяете?! Что это я вижу?! Послушайте меня, мистер! Только потому что вы большой, вы не можете обижать нас. Может быть, у вас огромные зубы, острая чешуя, огненное дыхание и при храпе вы извергаете дым, но вы не можете, я повторяю, не можете обижать моих друзей. Вам это понятно? Ну? :Дракон: Но эта Радуга меня ударила. :Флаттершай: Вы знаете, меня очень жаль, но вы больше неё, поэтому умнее. И вы должны знать, что когда вы спите, дым от вашего храпа угрожает здоровью всех жителей Эквестрии. :Дракон: Ну я... :Флаттершай: Не перечьте мне, мистер. А теперь, что вы должны сказать? Я спросила: "Что вы хотите мне сказать?" :Флаттершай: Ну всё, всё, не надо плакать. Вы не плохой дракон, вы просто неправильно поступили. А теперь, собирайте вещи, вам просто нужно найти новое место для сна, вот и всё. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты справилась! Я знала, что ты сможешь. :Спайк: Я просил вас подойти ко мне, ой! И как только Флаттершай справляется с вами? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, пиши письмо. :Спайк: Ох, с удовольствием. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая принцесса Селестия, с радостью сообщаю вам, что дракон покинул наши края. Моя подруга Флаттершай смогла его укротить. Это приключение научило меня, что никогда нельзя терять веру в друзей. Они могут быть невероятно сильными и помочь вам преодолеть даже самые сложные препятствия в жизни. Ваша верная ученица, Сумеречная Искорка. :Эпплджек: Искорка, ты должна на это посмотреть. Она очень близка к новому рекорду. :Радуга Дэш: Триста сорок семь, триста сорок восемь... :Радуга Дэш: Дракон! :Радуга Дэш: Почему вы смеётесь? Этот дракон вернулся! :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай, ты меня напугала. То есть... Я.. Ты мешаешь мне сконцентрироваться. :Флаттершай: Пожалуйста, не волнуйся, Радуга, не все пони такие храбрые, как я. А-а-а! :смех |-| Английская стенограмма = :Fluttershy: spits Not too fast now, Angel bunny. You don't wanna get a tummy ache. chuckles You really should eat more than that, don't you think? It's not play time yet. I know you want to run, but... just three more bites. Two more bites? One more bite? Pretty please? sighs :Angel: coughs :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness. Are you okay? :Angel: coughs :Fluttershy: Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat? :Angel: coughs :Fluttershy: Because you need some water? :Angel: loudly :Fluttershy: gasp Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke? I'll take that as a... yes. :conversing in the background :Fluttershy: Help. Help! Please? Help? There's-- there's a horrible cloud of smoke. It's headed this way and--shrieks :Rainbow Dash: Don't be such a scaredy-pony. It's just me, future Equestria ball-bouncing record holder. Three forty six, three forty seven... :Pinkie Pie: This calls for a celebration! :Fluttershy: Oh, no, Pinkie Pie, this is no time for celebration. This is a time for panic, for-- :Pinkie Pie: Ooo! I'm going to need balloons! One for every pony in Ponyville! :Fluttershy: There's-- there's smoke. And-- and where there's smoke, there's fire. And-- :Pinkie Pie: Let's see, that's one, two, three, four... :Rainbow Dash: Three hundred fifty four... :Pinkie Pie: Five, six... :Rainbow Dash: Three hundred fifty five, no, wait... :Pinkie Pie: Seven. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! Now I have to start over. :Fluttershy: We're all going to have to start over, in a new village. 'Cause ours is gonna be-- :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash, wait up! :Fluttershy: Oh, please, this is an emergency. I-I need every pony to-- :Twilight Sparkle: Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria. :Ponies: What? Oh no! That's awful! :Fluttershy: That's what I've been trying to-- :Twilight Sparkle: But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire. :Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness. :Twilight Sparkle: It's coming from a dragon. :Ponies: gasp :Fluttershy: A... d-dragon? :Applejack: What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria? :Twilight Sparkle: Sleeping. :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke. :Pinkie Pie: He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all. :Rarity: Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it? :Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that! :crash :Twilight Sparkle: We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years. :Fluttershy: gasp :Rarity: Hmph. Talk about getting your beauty sleep. :Twilight Sparkle: All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, girls, you heard her. The fate of Equestria is in our hooves. Do we have what it takes? :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: affirmations :Fluttershy: Um, actually... :Rainbow Dash: Raaah! :Applejack: Yaaa! :whistles :Pinkie Pie: laughter Oh, I mean, grrr! :Rarity: Ewww! Much better. Onward! :Fluttershy: squeak :Applejack: Let's go! :Fluttershy: Um, let's... not? squeak :Twilight Sparkle: All right girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall. :Fluttershy: M-m-mountain? :Twilight Sparkle: The dragon is in that cave at the very top. :Applejack: Looks pretty cold up there. :Rainbow Dash: You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets. :Rarity: Good thing I brought my scarf. :Pinkie Pie: Ooo! Pretty! :Rainbow Dash: Heh, oh yeah. That'll keep you nice and cozy. :Fluttershy: gulp Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way. :Fluttershy: But if I could just have a second... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that. :Fluttershy: So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. :Fluttershy: Oh! Good. I'll stay here and-- :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy. :Fluttershy: I don't think I-- :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone. :Spike: You can count on me! Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait! :Fluttershy: I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... no! :Rainbow Dash: Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, she's just a little nervous. Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine. :Fluttershy: squeal :Twilight Sparkle: All right girls, move out! :Fluttershy: But... but...! scream :snore :Fluttershy: gasp :Rainbow Dash: Whoa. What was that? :Twilight Sparkle: That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores. :Fluttershy: It-- it's so... high! :Rainbow Dash: Well, it is a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out! Wah! :Applejack: Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers an all. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, all right. :Rarity: I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few! :Pinkie (imitating a dragon): Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond? roar :laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Girls, this is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy? :Rainbow Dash: Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation? :Pinkie Pie: Ooo, I think I have one in my bag! :whistles :Fluttershy: I-it's so... so... steep. :Rainbow Dash: Well, it is a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here? :Pinkie Pie: Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it. Flap those wings! :Fluttershy: Oh... okay. cry :snore :Fluttershy: whines :Rainbow Dash: Augh. :Fluttershy: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, we don't have time for this. What are you doing? :Applejack: I'll need this if I'm going to take her around the mountain another way. :Rainbow Dash: groan Around the mountain? That's going to take them forever. :Fluttershy: whine :snore :bleat :Applejack: Don't worry, Twi. We'll be there lickety-split. :Pinkie Pie: Whoo-hoo! I win again! :Rarity: Ugh. That's thirty-five games in a row. Best of seventy-one? :Applejack: panting We. Made. It. panting :Rainbow Dash: Told you it was going to take them forever. :Fluttershy: gulp :Twilight Sparkle: Your turn, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: But... it's so... wide. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now. :Applejack: You could just leap on over. :Fluttershy: I-- :snore :Fluttershy: I don't know. :Pinkie Pie: There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See? :Fluttershy: O-okay. Here I go. A hop. :Applejack: That's it. :Twilight Sparkle: You've got it. :Rarity: Almost there. :Fluttershy: Skip. :Twilight Sparkle: Just don't look down. :Fluttershy: whine :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Fluttershy: I guess I forgot to jump. :Twilight Sparkle: whispers Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide. :Fluttershy: An... an ava... ava... :Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! :Fluttershy: AVALA--! :sigh :rumble :All ponies: Avalanche! cries :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Help! Ooh! :coughing :Applejack: Oh my! coughing Everypony okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks to you I am. :Rarity: Eugh. Bu-la-la-la-la. :Pinkie Pie: Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again! :Rarity: Uh! This is why a girl always packs extra accessories. Oh, please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, think we got bigger problems than making sure our hair bows match our horseshoes. :Fluttershy: sigh Sorry. :Applejack: Aw, no big whoop, sugar cube. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we'll just have to sigh climb over. :grunts :Fluttershy: sigh whine :Rarity: cry :Applejack: Wha! Wha... :Rarity: My apologies. :Rainbow Dash: Not your fault. :Fluttershy: whimper :Rainbow Dash: sigh Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along? :Twilight Sparkle: We're about to find out. We're here. Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke. :Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there. :toy :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack. But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready? :affirmatives :Twilight Sparkle: Okay then, we're goin' in. So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? Fluttershy? Oh, come on! Come on! grunt We have to do this! grunt Now! Every grunts second longer that dragon grunts sleeps is another grunts acre of Equestria that is covered in grunts smoke. Ooh! :Pinkie Pie: laugh :Fluttershy: I-- I-- I can't go in the cave. :Ponies: Ugh. crash :Rainbow Dash: Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too. :Fluttershy: I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of mumble. :Applejack: What's that, sugarcube? :Fluttershy: I'm scared of mumble. :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Fluttershy: I'm scared of dragons! :snore :Pinkie Pie: squeal :coughing :Twilight Sparkle: But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals. :Fluttershy: Yes, because they're not dragons. :Rainbow Dash: Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing. :Fluttershy: Yes, because he wasn't a dragon. :Pinkie Pie: Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him. :Fluttershy: Yes, because he not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon! :snore :Fluttershy: whimper :Twilight Sparkle: But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here? :Fluttershy: I was afraid to. :Rainbow Dash: Augh. :Applejack: All of us are scared of that dragon. :Rainbow Dash: I'm not! :Applejack: Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of. :Fluttershy: I-- I-- I just... can't. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm goin' in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing. Right? :agree nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Dragon. :Dragon: rumble :Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me. :Dragon: rumble :Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Dragon. :Dragon: rumble :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight-- :Dragon: yawn :Twilight Sparkle: Augh! Puh! Sparkle, and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact. We've come her to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke. coughs Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you? :Dragon: stretches grunts :Twilight Sparkle: So, you'll find another place to sleep? coughs :Twilight Sparkle: coughs :Dragon: huff :All ponies: coughs :Rainbow Dash: So much for coughs persuading him. :Applejack: Now what? :Rarity: coughs Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm". Allow me, girls. I'm so sorry to interrupt. throat But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years? :Dragon: rumble :Rarity: Personally, I'' think you should skip the snoozing and be out ''there, showing them off. Hmm. Obviously, I would be more than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone. :Dragon: growl :Rarity: cry :Rarity: I was this close to getting that diamond. :Twilight Sparkle: You mean... getting rid of that dragon? :Rarity: Oh, yeah... sure. :horn :Applejack: What in tarnation...? :Pinkie Pie: horn :Rarity: Darling, you look ridiculous. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side! Hi! :crash :Pinkie Pie: Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing. :Rainbow Dash: All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does. :Pinkie Pie: horn :Rainbow Dash: It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! No! :Rainbow Dash: Get! Out! smack :Dragon: sneeze growl :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Sorry. :Dragon: roars :Rainbow Dash: Who-o-o-o-o-a! :tenpins :Ponies: Ugh! :roar :screams :Dragon: roar :Ponies: moans :Dragon: rumble :Ponies: moans :Fluttershy: How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not-- I repeat-- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that? :Dragon: whimper :Fluttershy: Well? :Dragon: But that rainbow one kicked me. :Fluttershy: And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures. :Dragon: But I-- :Fluttershy: Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, what do you have to say for yourself? :Dragon: whimper crying :Fluttershy: There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. :Ponies: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: You did it! I knew you could do it. :Spike: pant I said come back here! Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, take a letter. :Spike: sigh With pleasure. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. :Always your faithful student, :Twilight Sparkle. :Applejack: Twilight! You gotta come see this! She's just five away from a new pony record! :Rainbow Dash: Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight... :roar :Rainbow Dash: Dragon! :bleat :laughter :Rainbow Dash: pants Why are you laughing? That awful dragon is back! :Pinkie Pie: roar :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you scared me! I mean, uh, you... broke my concentration. :Fluttershy: It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not every pony can be as brave as me. scream :bleat :laughter :music :credits de:Transkripte/Drachenscheu en:Transcripts/Dragonshy es:Transcripciones/El Dragón Durmiente pl:Transkrypty/Wyjście smoka sv:Transkript/Drakblyg Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон